


Stormtrooper in Stilettos

by emma_and_orlando



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Roger pretends to be Brians girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Brian lied to his mother about having a girlfriend. Luckily, his best friend Roger is there to fill in the shoes. Or the heels...





	Stormtrooper in Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blublublah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/gifts).



> Hi. I haven’t been doing the most writing. I am doing all I can. This one is for a beautiful friend of mine, who wanted something to cheer herself up. I do love you dearly Anna. I hope you know I love you loads and want you to smile❤️
> 
> This is my attempt to make people smile.

Two of the Bible's Ten Commandments prohibit lying to your parents. 

Number 5: Honor your father and mother. And number 9: You shall not bear false witness. 

Brians family has forced him to go to church for most of his life. Now that he's living in London to study, away from them, he's happy not to go anymore. 

Despite not being a true Christian by heart Brian still doesn't enjoy keeping secrets from his wonderful mother. 

Lying is forbidden, but somewhere else in the sake bible it is implied that homosexuality is also prohibited. 

That's where Brian has to make a choice. 

"You told her what?"

Freddie laughs in his face. Brian can't see the humor just yet through the filter of his dread for his grim nearing future. 

Brian slumps into the armchair opposite of Freddie, gnawing at his bottom lip. 

"Now she insists on meeting her. I'm fucked." 

Of course that's when the front door slams open and Roger comes shuffling into the tiny apartment with a curious glint in his eyes. "Hm? Who's meeting who?" 

The blond rolls his eyes at Brians miserable groan, while he kicks his shoes off and throws his coat over the back of the couch. 

Brian and Roger have been roommates for years. Ever since Brian posted on the Universities notice board that he was searching for a flatmate, he and Roger have been inseparable. 

Through Roger, Brian met Freddie. Who together own a vintage store. A couple of months after they (adopted) found John and never let him go. 

But Ruth, his mother, never actually met any of Brians friends. Afraid she would notice their... Flamboyance? 

"Brian told his mother he has a fucking girlfriend. Now Ruth wants to come over and meet the dear girl." Freddie elaborates when Roger greets him with a kiss to his forehead. 

He leans against the back of Freddie's armchair and snorts at Brian sitting across from him. 

"Why would you say that?" 

"I- she has been starting to get suspicious about my lack of... Romantic relationship?" Brians frown deepens. He shifts uncomfortably on the ratty old chair Roger stole from the curb a few months ago. "She has been giving girls from her church my phone number. I asked her to stop, obviously, and she insisted on knowing why." He grimaces at the memory of said phone call, wringing his hands together. Which makes Freddie and Rogers faces sink sympathetically. 

The curly haired student can't get himself to look up from his lap as he continues to miserably complain. His voice muffled where his hands cover his face. 

"I fucked up. She's going to find out I lied. She'll find out I'm gay and drag me out of University and back to Hampton. I shouldn't have lied, I should have accepted her nagging. If I don't show her my alleged girlfriend she'll know I'm a dirty liar. What imbecile would want to stand in and play my girlfriend?" 

"I would." 

Brian stops talking. He peeks up at Roger from between his fingers. "Huh?"

Roger gives him a brilliant smile- spreading his arms out. "I'll play your girlfriend."

The room is eerily quiet for the second Brian needs to let Rogers words sink in. 

He opens his mouth to reply. Closes it. And opens it again. 

"You're a man." 

"All I need is a shave and some fake tits." Rogers voice pitches an octave higher with uncontained excitement as he cups his flat chest. "I could be a convincing girl!" 

Freddie is glowing. Already imagining how he's going to dress Roger up. "Ohmygod I think this is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Brian blinks at the oldest owlishly as he gives Rogers butt an unnecessary squeeze. 

"I don't know guys... She really needs to he convinced. Else my life is ruined." 

Roger struts over and splays himself over Brians lap with a cheeky grin. One arm wrapped around Brians neck and kicking his legs out girlishly. 

"I could do it, Honey." 

_He has the weirdest friends._

Roger shouldn't sit in Brians lap and flutter his eyelashes like an innocent schoolgirl. Not if he wants Brian to take him seriously. 

"I don't know, Rog. It's a bit ridiculous." 

"Let me help you." The blond pouts as he clings onto Brians neck until it aches. "Please! I know I can do it."

Brian grimaces at the slight pain. But despite that he pulls Roger closer bridal-style, to make sure he doesn't slide off his lap. He looks up at Freddie with wide searching eyes. Quietly asking if this is really happening.

"What other option do you have, Darling?" Freddie snorts. Eyes gleaming in delightful way that tells Brian he's definitely in trouble.

~~~

"Wait, I don't understand." John yanks Roger back by his arm before he can run into the Akris store. "Why do you need a sundress?"

"I already told you!" Roger sighs in exasperation. Giddy to get inside the store to pick his outfit. "For Brian."

John narrows his eyes, with his hand still gripping Rogers arm. "Look. If that's the sort of thing the two of you are into, fine. Dress up as a girl all you want, but leave me out of your bedroom fantasies because-"

"No, you don't understand." Roger tries to yank John towards the entrance of the store. "It's for Brians mom."

John blinks. 

Then he blinks again.

"I mean," Roger finally relaxes into Johns touch and lets the youngest pull them to the side of the street instead of standing still in the stream of ongoing shoppers. "Brian needs a fake girlfriend to convince his mother he's straight."

"And you're going to play his girlfriend?" 

Roger bobs his head proudly. It works infectiously on John, who has to bite back a smile.

"Does that mean the two of you are still not together?" 

"No," Roger waves the idea off to avoid thinking about _feelings_. "We're just pretending." 

"You're an idiot." John scoffs- shaking his head. "And so is he."

"He doesn't want to date me, Deacky. Hardly any use to mope about that. Gotta get over it."

"Ah yes, you'll deal with it the healthy way. By pretending to be his fake _female_ lover." John smiles sarcastically, squeezing Rogers arm almost in reassurance. 

Roger tugs again, not to get out of Johns grip, but to sulk like a child would. 

"Stop lecturing me and help me pick a conservative virginal looking dress. We can't have Mrs. May hope for a baby any time soon."

John lets Roger pull him into the store with laughter bubbling up his chest.

~~~

"Brian? Bri is that you?"

Brian shuffles into his and Rogers apartment. Grocery bags under his arms as he raises his eyebrow at the empty living room. 

"Yes?"

"Bri-" Roger steps out of the bedroom in a lacy-barely-there thong. And a half laced corset. He smiles up at the tall man, before turning around. Giving Brian the perfect view of his completely exposed ass. "Close this up for me."

"What's this about?" Brian chuckles, but without thinking drops his bags to lace Roger up. 

The blond holds onto the back of the couch and bends over for Brian to tighten up the garment. 

"I'm trying my corset for the role." Roger sucks in a deep breath as his organs get pushed together by Brian. "You know, playing your girlfriend."

"Oh! You're going all out than?" 

"You expect any less from me, Babe?" Roger smiles deviously when Brian has laced him up. Putting two hands on his perfectly accentuated waist as he turns towards the tall man. 

"Don't do that." 

Roger quirks out an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Call me Babe." Brian chuckles awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his flushed neck. 

"Why not?"

"My mom isn't here yet. That's still three days away-" Brian shifts. Turning around to the kitchen- He halts midstep. Eyes wide and nose flaring at the unfamiliar smell. "You cooked?!" 

Roger smile gives away how pleased he is with himself.

"Gotta get into my role, Bri."

The older man turns back to Roger to gape. "We have lived together for over three years and you have not once turned the stove on during this whole time."

"Just one of the many benefits of dating me." Roger grins, following Brian into the kitchen on his bare feet, where Brian stands over the kitchen counter to assess the food Roger had prepared. 

He rummages through the cupboard to find himself a spoon. 

"You're taking this girlfriend situation very serious- Not that I'm complaining, I just thought you kinda saw it as a joke?" Brian hums, watching Roger lean against the counter beside him. Hip cocked out and hair mushy. 

"It _is_ rather serious if your mother needs to think you're heterosexual for you to stay here." Roger pouts, fiddling with one of the side straps of his thong. "I don't want to lose you."

"Stop that, before you make me more sappy." 

Brian uses the spoon he found and dips it in the mystery pot to taste some of the food. 

And gags.

"We should work on this." Brian splutters, coughing. Eyes tearing up at the extreme use of salt. "Before we poison my mother." 

"We still have three days." Roger grins, plastering himself against Brians side with a goofy grin. "We can manage that."

"I couldn't teach you how to cook even if we had a lifetime to practice." Brian teases, but allows his own arm to wrap around Rogers shoulder and grabs the Chinese menu from the drawer to order takeout.

"Then I guess we'll have to stay together for a whole lifetime." 

Brian shakes his head affectionately in response. Squeezing Rogers hip while he continues to cough violently. 

"If you don't end up killing me, that is." 

~~~

"I'll have to be there an hour or two before Ruth arrives to help you." Freddie comments under his breath. One hand tipping Rogers chin up and the other one applying Rogers eyeliner. 

"Does it really have to take so long?" Roger murmurs. Not daring to peek at himself in the mirror or Freddie, afraid he'll be pinched in the thigh or stabbed in the eye with a mascara wand again. 

"Makeup is art, Darling. Art takes time." Freddie reminds him. Tutting when Roger shifts. "You're not exactly the easiest doll to work on."

"Sorry."

"You're lucky I love you." Freddie sighs, before getting up from his chair to take a step back. Assessing the whole of Rogers face.

He admittedly looks like a woman. A beautiful woman. The Brigitte Bardot of Norfolk, with his soft blush and popping baby blue eyes.

Freddie is glad Roger can't read his mind, afraid the blonds head would become even bigger.

Now that Freddie's gotten rid of the permanent bags under his eyes, plucked his eyebrows and smacked on some mascara, but also shaved his legs and wearing his flowery sundress, Roger is a sight to behold.

If only any of them were straight. 

"Does it look good?" Roger dares to ask after a stretch of silence. 

"It's okay, I suppose." Freddie lies through teeth. Roger catches the teasing tone immediately and splits into a relaxed grin. 

Freddie narrows his eyes at the blonds snottiness. Sitting in Freddie's makeup chair with a smug boyish smile. 

For good measurement, Freddie slaps the side of his leg. "Sit like a lady. You're flashing me your knickers." 

"Ow! Right." Rogers thighs smack together and his eyes screw closed for a moment. Giving Freddie a near heart attack because his eye makeup isn't fully dried yet. "Not spreading my legs, noted."

Freddie sighs, sitting back down in his chair opposite of Roger to remove some of the smudges Roger has managed to create with a cotton-swap. 

"Well, you can spread your legs for Brian. But not with poor Ruth there."

"That's not gonna happen." Rogers eyes are still obediently closed. But else he would have looked into his lap, where his hands are fiddling with his feminine bracelet. 

Freddie hums distractedly. Tongue half sticking out as he powders Rogers forehead. "Why is that?" 

"He's never shown any interest in me!" Roger chuckles at his ridiculous friend.

"I knew you were legally blind dear, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"Oh hush. Brian doesn't like blondes." Roger coughs when a cloud of powder is dabbed onto his face. 

"Then we might give you a brunette wig?" Freddie suggests while wiping the powder away again. Leaving Roger to wonder what it was necessary for in the first place. 

"I'm doing this as a favor, I'm not trying to get with him by pretending to be in a relationship with him. That ship has sailed a long time ago." 

He lowers his voice meekly. A little sad perhaps.

Freddie sighs, tipping Rogers chin up again to watch his soft features in silent admiration. 

"Maybe you're not intentionally trying to get with him, but don't tell me you're not enjoying the prospect of sitting in his lap. Holding his hand. Meeting his mother."

Roger huffs in Freddie's face. "Stop. I didn't come for a reality check. You came to do my makeup."

"And that's what you'll get."

Freddie gets up from his chair and shifts the mirror on his desk enough to stand directly in front of Roger.

The older man steps away and smiles at his canvas. 

"You may open your eyes." 

It takes a moment for Roger to adjust to the lights. Blinking at Freddie's harsh lamp, before he gasps.

His eyes have never looked this big and innocent. His blush is strikingly believable and his eyelashes are heavy, forcing him to blink slow and seductively.

He gapes at himself. Freddie bubbles with pride beside him.

"I love it."

"I'm glad. Worked on that face for two bloody hours." But still, Freddie preens under the compliment. 

"It's amazing." Roger gasps. His eyes widening at his own reflection. "I look so good." 

"I made you look good."

"I want to fuck myself."

Freddie chuckles, squeezing Rogers shoulder. "Now I'm almost afraid to show you your wig."

~~~

"So how did the two of you meet?" 

Roger giggles, scooting closer to Brian on the couch as he clenches his thighs together and takes Brians large hand into his lap. Their touch more than natural as Brian leans further into him. 

"Well," Roger sighs with a bright smile, dramatically glancing off in the distance. "We met on a rainy Sunday afternoon. I was wearing a white blouse with a purple skirt. It was love at first-"

"Stop. Too many details." John cuts in- Roger scowls. 

"I wasn't finished!"

"The speech was shit. Voice, a bit breezy, barely believable." John criticizes in monotone. Scribbling it down in his notebook. 

"You sound like an old Hollywood star." Brian adds, squeezing Rogers hand that's still in the blonds lap. "Very Marilyn Monroe."

"That's good, right?"

"No!" John groans. "We're aiming for small town virgin. Not famed sex symbol for Godssake." 

"Right." Roger says seriously. Straightening his back and taking a deep breath. "Less details and more British."

"Precisely." John glances over at his paper with interview questions again. "Again. Regina, how did you and Brian meet?"

Brian could laugh at how ridiculous this all is. But he doesn't, knowing full well everyone is pulling their muscles trying to help him out. 

He's not sure whether he's extremely lucky or incredibly doomed with his group of friends. 

"Regina?" Brian asks just as Roger opens his mouth to answer the question. "Really?" 

"It was Freddie's idea." Roger says defensively. Admittedly quite liking the name. "It's good! I'll react to it, because it's close enough to my own name." 

"Does she know you got a roommate called Roger?" John wonders tentatively. 

Brian shakes his head. Perhaps a bit shameful. "I always avoided mentioning any of your names."

"I'll try not to take offense in that, but good she won't be able to make the connection." Roger purses his lips. Clearly unamused. 

Brian pulls their intertwined hands into his own lap instead as a silent apology. 

"I didn't mention you or any of our awesome stories, because she'd ask to meet you. I sort of pretend I got no friends and I would rather visit her there than to have her come to our apartment. I don't want her to see I and all my friends are gay. My entire life is gay."

"Your life isn't all gay!" Roger scoffs in offense. 

Brian gives him a bored look. Merely gesturing at their wall.

"A two meter long pride flag hangs above our television and we have a picture of James Dean framed on our kitchen table." 

Rogers eyes shift over their crowded apartment. The floor dusty with overlapping carpets, feathers hanging off the lamps and a stack of Gay Times magazines on their coffee table. 

Not even mentioning the fur coats and red sparkling boots standing in the hallway. 

Rogers eyes rest on Brians knowing smile again. 

"I was content keeping my two lives separated. Now everything is just a mess." 

"It's not a mess, darling." Roger wraps his slim arms around the tall man and rests his chin on his shoulder. Using his Regina voice. "I'll make sure we remove the flag for the weekend and everything else that hints at your orientation. Most importantly, I'll be a very convincing woman."

He glances at John. Raising his eyebrow.

"Good?"

The sudden change to his normal voice has Brian snorting.

John gives him a sarcastic thumbs up. "Great." 

~~~

The evening before Ruth is set to arrive, the fake couple are cleaning their shared apartment on high speed. In an effort of getting everything done on time.

Brian has been on edge for most of the day. Which had resulted in more than one shouting match about cleaning method disagreements. 

It's nearing 2 AM, Roger is busy dusting off all surfaces in the living room, while Brian hand washes their best dishes for tomorrow lunch. That's when finally Freddie walks into the apartment.

"Here I am Darlings!" He walks in with a tired smile, in one hand he holds a shopping bag and the other a large bouquet. 

Brian isn't amused. "Why did you take so long? Jesus Christ." 

He watches Freddie turn down the volume of the radio and place his newly blight items on the kitchen table. Ushering Brian over with a hand gesture. 

With reluctance Brian drops his sponge into the sink to stand next to Freddie, showing off a fresh white table cloth, two crosses, a couple of white candles and pictures to replace the frames of inappropriate pictures the boys had to remove. 

"Well, you were the one who made me run errands dear, those take a while." Freddie rolls his eyes, before discreetly hiding the pair of boots he'd also bought. 

Not even mentioning the short hour Freddie had taken to catch his breath at the local pub. 

No need to mention that when Brian is already seething.

"That's because you didn't want to pick up a broom and help us clean." The tall man scoffs. Examining the goods Freddie has bought, especially the enormous crosses with Jesus dramatically hanging onto the wood. "It's after midnight Fred! You left at 9. I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Don't be so stressy Brian." Freddie waves his bad mood off, but Brian grips his shoulder with a frown. 

"Fred. My mother is coming here in less than 12 hours. We haven't finished rinsing the kitchen. The living room needs vacuuming- which our neighbors will literally kill is over and I feel like I'm about to fucking combust with nerves. She's never seen this place. She thinks I'm a proper heterosexual Christian, with a bombshell girlfriend. I am sweating through my third shirt today. Don't tell me to calm down, because I am about to fucking-" 

Before Brian can finish outing his misery, Freddie snaps his fingers and ushers Roger towards them. 

Roger comes walking into the kitchen (in his heels) unfazed by Brians little fit as Freddie pulls Roger before himself as a human shield.

"Rog, get on your knees, Brian needs some stress relief."

"Okay." 

Roger starts to sink down without a second thought, but the tall man pulls him up by the armpits almost immediately.

"You two are ridiculous! Get up." Brian splutters with red cheeks. He shakes Rogers shoulders as if to put some sense into the rattling blond. "You're my girlfriend, not my sex slave."

Roger, despite his heels is still a lot shorter than Brian when he's pulled to his feet again. He flutters his eyelashes at him. 

"I'm your girlfriend?" 

"You know what I mean." Brian lets go of him, as if he's been stung. Roger stumbles backwards into Freddie, duster dropping to the floor. 

Freddie catches him by the arm with a hum. Glancing down at Rogers long pointy stilettos. 

They're just practice heels, taller and thinner than the adorable beige kitten heels for lunch tomorrow. 

"How do they feel, Rog?" 

"Still struggling a bit." The blond admits while Brian begins to arrange the goods Freddie had bought. Roger twirls- doesn't stumble. "But I practiced all afternoon cleaning with these on." 

He doesn't miss Brians curious glance at his defined calves. 

Freddie smiles proudly, letting go of Roger. 

"Good! Show me."

He turns the sound of the radio up again as Roger takes several steps back, until his back is pressed to the furthest wall in the kitchen. 

With an encouraging smile from Freddie, he begins to strut his way to the other end of the room. One hand on his hip and the other dangling down his side. 

Rogers eye are strictly fixed on the wall. Not once glancing down at his 6 inch elevated feet. 

"That's it!" Freddie applauds as Roger passes him with the fiercest expression on his face. Legs and spine perfectly straight as he walks on the beat of the music.

"Think sex. Sex. Sex. SEX."

Roger cheekily bends over to grab his duster off the floor. His lower back bowing prettily. 

Freddie gives him a proud whistle. Brian pretends he hasn't been looking at all, despite his flushed cheeks.

"Go back to cleaning you idiots." 

~~~

It's already 5 AM by the time Brian is satisfied with the condition of their apartment. 

He barely has the energy to take his dirty clothes off before he falls into his bed. But still he manages to strip down to his underwear, the rest carelessly thrown on the floor. 

When he rolls over to turn the bedside light off and the apartment is filled with blissful silence and darkness for the next few hours, he closes his eyes to sleep. 

Brian completely relaxes into the soft mattress and his fluffy pillow. The strain of the day rolling off of him as sleep tugs on his conscious. 

"Bri."

Before Brian has the chance to pull his blanket over his almost naked frame, Roger jumps into his one person bed. 

The mattress shakes and Brian groans at the sudden weight plastered against his side, knowing full well he won't be getting any sleep now. 

Still he stubbornly keeps his eyes screwed closed.

"What?"

Cautious manicured hands trace over Brians bare shoulder. "I was wondering if you were already sleeping."

"Yes." Brian grumbles into his pillow. Laying on his belly with his head turned in Rogers direction. 

He can feel the blonds breaths against his face. "Sorry." 

Brian sighs. Instead of fighting it, he opens an arm for Roger so he can snuggle against his side more comfortably. 

Rogers face is mashed against Brians warm neck. His legs tangled between Brians to stay warm and close. He softly breathes in Brians familiar scent, his eyelashes tickling Brians skin before staying closed. 

"Hm." Brian pulls the grinning man closer and settles in to sleep, again. 

His heart beat slows down again as he inhales Rogers flowery shampoo and his thoughts slur into haziness once more. 

He allows Roger to lazily draw patterns on his shoulder. Not expecting him to speak up again.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" 

Brian sighs. "Yes."

"What makes you nervous?" The blond asks, peering up at Brian until the taller man gives in and reopens his eyes. 

Deep bright blue catches hazy chocolate brown. 

Brians nose brushes against Rogers accidentally when he speaks up. But they're too tangled together for him to pull away. 

"I hope she'll believe the act. It's not easy to go from friends to believable lovers."

He twirls one of Rogers long messy strands between his fingers. Almost subconsciously, while Roger continues to peer up at him.

"I don't know. I think we'll manage."

"I hope so." Brian sighs again. His cheek mushed by his pillow. "After all the work you and the others have put into Regina, I don't want my mom to _still_ not believe we're in a romantic relationship."

They quietly continue to breathe in each other's air. Brian with his hand tangled into Rogers hair to massage his scalp, while the blond draws lazy figured on Brians exposed shoulder and back. 

After another moment Rogers sparkling eyes glance up at Brian with a delightful idea.

"Maybe we should practice kissing?" 

Brian laughs, shoulders shaking. "Why? We're not going to kiss in front of my mom."

"So we can practice on our chemistry!" Roger grins back. Eyes hooded as he licks his slack pink lips.

Brians eyes subconsciously glance down at them. Before they snap back up.

"No." He murmurs half heartedly.

Roger eyes slowly fall closed as he wraps two arms around Brians neck. He pulls the taller man down to capture his lips, but Brian playfully pushes him away. 

"Go to sleep, Rog." Brian chuckles, before rolling over to his other side and his back is turned to the pouting blond. 

~~~

“How do I look?”

Brian stops reorganizing the flowers for the fifth time that day to look up at Roger.

The blond grins, twirling with his long flowery dress and short kitten heels. His hair pinned up in an innocent curly updo. 

His makeup is soft and barely noticeable. His jewelry a modest cross between his fake breasts. 

“Whoa.”

Brian catches Roger when he stumbles on another twirl. One hand on Rogers lower back and the other supporting his neck. 

“Passable?” Roger flutters his eyelashes questioningly. “Could I be your wife?” 

The taller man nods, a bit dumbfounded. 

“Yeah.” Then he clears his throat. “But lets start with girlfriend first.”

Rogers grin widens boyishly. “You’re such a bore sometimes.”

“I’m a gentleman. Not a bore. I could hardly marry you, we’ve never even been-”

**Ding Dong**

As if he’s been stung, Brian lets go of Roger and his face goes pale.

He glances at the blond in panic. “That’s her.”

“I know.” Roger takes a deep breath, restricted by his corset. Fanning himself to make sure he doesn’t become shiny. 

Brian starts to curse under his breath. Straightening his blouse and the cross around his neck, until Roger pushes him into the direction of the front door.

“Come on, _Babe_! Open it.” 

Without further ado, Brian stumbles into the hallway to unlock the front door.

Roger steps into the kitchen to finish the last bouts of their lunch. Turning the kettle on and stirring the sausages in the pot, while he can hear Brian awkwardly inviting his mother in.

The heels are chafing against the back of Rogers feet and his big toe. He is sure he spilled some sauce on his baby blue dress and he messed up his manicure when he shaved his legs this morning.

He tries to keep it together. For Brians sake.

“-Always wondered how you lived. I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve seen it. How lovely Brian. I don’t understand why you hid this from me.” Ruth chuckles warmly, Rogers ears perk up when the Mays have entered the living room area.

“I didn’t hide it mum.” Brian says sheepishly. Roger can imagine him rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well I can’t help but wonder. After all these years I began to worry about your living arrangements. But this is rather lovely dear.”

“Well, you can trust me, mum.” Brian tries to keep himself from grumbling, but Roger can tell he’s not doing a great job. 

The blond decides to safe Brian. He turns the stove down and twirls his way into the living room.

“I hear voices.” He calls in the softest, most elegant tone he could muster. 

Ruth and Brian are standing in the middle of the living room. They both turn around at the sound of Rogers heels clacking. 

Roger staggers mid-step, gasping softly when he sees them. 

“You must be Mrs May.”

His eyes lit up as he steps up to the woman to shake her gloved hand tenderly. 

Brians mother looks surprised, glancing between Roger and Brian with wide impressed eyes. “You can call me Ruth, dear.”

Roger smiles back warmly as they exchange hands. “It’s so very nice to meet you, Ruth.” 

“Equally as enthusiastic.” 

Ruth can hardly contain herself from gasping when Brian wraps an arm around Rogers waist and pulls him against his side protectively. Sincerely.

“This is Regina, my girlfriend.” Brian introduces Roger with a shy blush. 

“How lovely.” Ruth bubbles with uncontained joy. She clasps her hands together. “I smell something amazing.”

Roger leans his forehead against Brians bicep. “I cooked!” 

“And she can cook. Praise the lord.” 

Brian bites his tongue to keep himself from saying he was the one who prepared lunch. He ushers both women into the kitchen to sit down on the neatly prepared dinner table.

~~~

“I am studying biology right now.”

“Really?” Ruth wiggles her eyebrow at Brian. As if the compliment him on his catch. “A smart girl you are.”

“Oh stop.” Roger giggles behind his hand. “Hardly.”

“Don’t be so modest, darling. You’re basically sailing through university. And she owns a successful shopping market.” Brian takes a hold of Rogers hand. Noting it to be clammy from the nerves. 

“You’re the one studying astrophysics. Most people can’t even properly pronounce the word.” 

“Well, you definitely can.”

“Just because you teach me these things. You make me smarter every day, Bri.” 

Brian glances away from Rogers flushed cheeks from the praise to look at his mother. Who’s delighted from the food and their company. 

“She’s the smartest in the house, she likes to read the papers every day. I won’t know half as much in my entire lifetime as Reg does. I just can’t keep up.” He says to his mother, instead of directly at Roger.

This makes Rogers face go all red, he groans and hides his face in Brians shoulder. 

“Stop that.” 

“No I won’t.” Brian smiles, kissing the crown of Rogers head. 

Ruth watches the exchange with heart eyes. Absolutely in love with the two of them as she shovels down another portion of the lunch Brian had prepared. 

“You two are adorable. Thank you for inviting me and thank you for the amazing lunch, Regina.” 

Roger peeks up at her, gladly taking credit for the cooking when Brian can’t even roll his eyes in annoyance in an effort to keep their act up. 

“It’s not problem, Ruth. Anything for Brians family.” 

“You’re part of our family now.” 

Brian raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

Ruth nods enthusiastically. Neatly folding her hands on the table. “A wonderfully modest christian girl who took her time to find and fall in love with my dear Brian, I could only approve.”

Roger absolutely preens under the praise. His eyes twinkling. 

“Thank you so much.” 

Brian squeezes Rogers hands in a silent _Thank you_. Before pushing himself out of his chair. 

“Maybe we should continue tea in the living room?” 

“That sounds wonderful.” Brian gives Roger a hand to lift him up as well. Kissing the back of his wrist when he’s on his feet. 

They make eye contact, Roger winks cheekily. 

Brians lip quirks, turning to his mother who’s also getting up. “Mom, would you like to hear how Regina and I met?” 

Ruth gasps. “Oh, yes!”

“Good.” Brian grins, giving Roger a teasing squeeze. “I’m just heading for the restroom. You ladies go ahead into the living room.”

Roger glares at the tall over his shoulder while he leads Ruth towards the couch, their arms linked together like sisters would. He takes a deep breath, before flicking his wrist.

“Well, Brian and I met on a rainy Sunday afternoon. I was wearing a white blouse with a purple skirt. It was love at first-"

~~~

“You’re a very lovely girl, Regina.”

Roger and Ruth are seated on opposite ends of the couch. Ruth has her legs crossed, stirring her tea, while Roger resists twirling his fingers nervously. 

Brian has been on the toilet for quite a while. Probably taking a breath to escape all the social pressure. 

“Thank you. That’s really kind of you to say.” Rogers blush darkens beyond his makeup. 

“No, Honey thank you for taking such good care of my son. His last girlfriend was rather... Unorthodox?” Ruth scoffs, her face scrunching up at the memory. “She wore the most horrendous clothing and always smelled of cigarettes. It was a long time ago of course. Brian was only sixteen, but I couldn’t help but be concerned. You’ll understand when you’re a mother yourself.”

Roger lets out a short breezy giggle to match Ruths chuckle. “Oh.” _Not likely._

“They just didn’t have a connection. Brian always had a hard time making friends, so it was no surprise to me he struggled with girlfriends.” She reaches out to squeeze Reginas leg. Ruths eyes are serious when she captures Rogers gaze. “I’ve never seen him so happy. You radiate such love for him.” 

Roger blinks. 

“Yes. I-I do love him.” He stammers in a soft whisper. Almost as if confessing to a murder.

Behind the corner from their bathroom to the living room, Brians heart skips a beat at the sincerity of the words. He almost stumbles out of his hiding place by the surprise.

Roger is a horrible actor. 

He’s a bad liar.

But every word he’s uttered tonight was perhaps the absolute truth. 

“I can tell you do.” Ruth smiles, letting go of Regina to sit back when Brian comes rounding the corner of the bathroom. “Oh Brian there you are. You sure took your time.”

“Sorry ma- Regina, could you help me with the dishes for a quick second.” Brian rushes out. Barely getting the words out as hurries as they were. 

Roger glances up at him worriedly. Sensing a shift in Brians good mood.

“Of course, Dearest.”

Brian has his hand on Rogers lower back to lead him into the kitchen. Letting Ruth finish her tea by herself.

When they round the corner into their tiny kitchen, Roger turns to Brian to ask what’s wrong. If his tits have sagged or his voice has gone too hoarse. 

But before he can utter a single word out, Brian pushes Roger against the fridge and kisses him.

It’s a short kiss. Nothing about it is hungry or rushed.

Brians lips are soft and sweet as he cups Rogers face gently between his hands. 

They don’t break apart, just resting their foreheads together while Brian lets the blond take a breath. 

Roger glances up at him through his hazy eyes. Gasping softly. 

“I wanted you to do that for years. Apparently it took a wig and some heels. Perhaps you’re straight after all.” 

Brian chuckles. Keeping his own confused voice low. 

“You’ve wanted me to.... What? Why didn’t you tell me.” 

“You’re such an idiot.” Roger laughs, before pulling Brian into another kiss. 

He wraps his arms around Brians neck as Brian cradles his face closer. Controlling the slow heated pace of their kiss. 

Neither of them cares when Rogers head bumps against the fridge a tad too loud. Or when Roger loses a shoe when he stands on his tip toes to reach Brians lips.

Roger lets Brian nibble on his slack swollen bottom lip, biting back a broken moan. While Brians hands softly touch his long flushed neck.

“Excuse me?”

Brian breaks away from Roger with a shocked gasp at his mothers sharp tone.

She’s standing in the arch of the kitchen with her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. 

“Couldn’t this wait until I was gone?” 

Roger and Brian blink at her owlishly. Not expecting to be caught in _this_ particular act today. 

Ruth rolls her eyes and struts back into the living room. “The two compose yourself and come back to finish your tea.” 

They watch her leave. 

It takes a good two seconds before Roger dares to burst out into a fit of giggles. Which Brian swallows with another whooping kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave me a comment if you liked it. I havent been my best, last few days haven’t treated me too well. But I was happy to do something positive with my time, bless you all


End file.
